Family Game Night
by Buddykins
Summary: After a few months after the concert the theater group is less like a group and more like a family, and what do families do? They have family game nights. Johnny and Ash have a great family night planned for their new theater family and can't wait to share it with the other. And what better game to play with a new family than 'Cards Against Humanity? Who will make their big move?


**Story Notes:**

A prompt from boldlyspeedydreamer of tumblr this time around and I this has been an adventure to say the least. Especially because I've never played Cards Against Humanity before lol.

And for this I do need to warn everyone that this is a mature story meant for mature adults, so read at your own risk.

But none the less I hope you all enjoy!~

* * *

 **Cards Against Humanity:**

"Cards Against Humanity? What's that?" Buster asked curiously when Ash and Johnny brought it up in conversation in his office.

"You've never heard of it before?" The smaller animal said with a shocked expression, she was almost positive that everyone would have at least heard of it.

The theater owner smirked as he turned to face the two singers. "Nope, not once. If it isn't part of theater then I won't know a thing about it." he said with a smile.

"Well we thought it would be a good idea because it's a good family game and we're all family here right Mr. Moon?" Johnny lied thinking up the idea quickly giving Ash a nudge beside him to help him out.

"Yeah all my family loves it." she added nodding her head with an encouraging smile causing her quills to rattle slightly with all the movement.

"That's right Johnny, we are all family here." Being blissfully aware about the game he agreed saying they should bring out it after the group's rehearsal today. But what he didn't notice was the near troublesome giggles and grins shared between the young singers as the headed down the stairs to meet up with the others.

* * *

"Alright everyone great work today." Buster called out to the group as they all got onstage after Rosita and Gunter's performance ended. Once he wa done with little comments about where everyone could improve and some ideas to think over for the theme of the next show he had an announcement. "Okay that's all for that today everyone, but before we all leave Johnny and Ash wanted to have a family game night with everyone."

"Aww a family game night?" Mike cooed overly loving and goo-goo eyed. "Yeah not with you bozos." he laughed before walked off stage to go out and spend some money on his girlfriend.

The remaining contestants either glared or huffed at the retreating figure of the mouse. "Well I would love to play a family game with you guys." smiled Rosita. Being a family woman herself this sort of thing warmed her heart seeing that the kids in their little family wanted to have some bonding time together. And of course nobody else was going to say no to game night.

Ash went back to her practice room and brought back a black box setting it down by her as she took her spot in the circle they had all sat down in. "Alright so here's how you play…" she explained the rules to everyone about putting down cards and how to win.

"Oh my piglets love this game." the mother of the group smiled innocently. "But I thought it was called apple something?" she tilted her head as the thought about it for a minute.

Not answering her question Johnny helped Ash pass out the hand of cards to the group. Gunter was the first to react as he looked at his cards; and that reaction was him rolling over laughing uncontrollably. Both mammals who planned this began laughing too as they kept passing out cards. The rebel singer saw the way Meena's cheeks turned red and she hid them under her ears; which were, unfortunately for her, also turning red at the tips.

"What's so..funny…" the female pig trailed off as she was talking to her dance partner when she got her cards and looked them over. "Ash! This is not an appropriate game for family night!" she shouted flustered as he face glowed, all of which causing the rest of the family to laugh when they looked at their own selections. "These are not appropriate words!" she only continued to get more vibrantly red making her greenish eye more noticeable.

"Come on Rosita! This game is spicy no?" Gunter asked finally managing to breath normally again from his initial surprise outburst.

Buster was the next one to try and convince the singer, "It isn't that bad Rosita, kids always do things like this right?" he tried getting support from the others as he looked around to them. Seeing all of them nod wasn't helping her see them as innocent children, but it at least was enough to make her agree to playing along, at least for a little while.

* * *

" _The best way to start the day is with__ " Ash read off another black card and waited for everyone to put their cards on down.

"Oh Meena, can you hand me my glasses? They're under there." Buster asked nicely as he pretended not being able to read his card properly.

Meena looked around not seeing any glasses, or even anywhere they could be under for that matter. "Under where?" she asked as she glanced around still.

But the only response she got was Buster and Gunter laughing. "She said underwear." the pink mammal stifled his laugh before it came bubbling back out again.

All the cards were in and Ash was reading them over looking for the best one. She chuckled at a few; a couple names, some throw away cards, but then she saw the last card and lost it. "Johnny your card?" she asked through her laughs as she held the card out. ' _A big black dick_ ' was printed on it.

"Johnny!" Rosita scolded as her face turned a bright shade of red. "Young man that is unacceptable to say!" she said as she pointed her finger at him angrily and gave him a small lecture.

"Alright this one won." Ash said finally over her laughing fit, or at least over it enough to form a sentence now. "Here you go Johnny." she said while tossing over the play card to him.

But a hooved paw came out and snatched it from the air. "Ah-ah-ah. That was my card." Eddie said triumphantly and confidently as he smirked at the young singer.

"Oh that is not true." Buster grumbled at the sheep next to him, and he knew for a fact it wasn't.

"I told you it wasn't me." Johnny said in his British accent.

The comment was clearly directed to Rosita for her scolding, "Well you shouldn't have been laughing so hard then." the mom responded not wanting to back down from her lecturing him. However she paused when she saw the black box being offered to her. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"It's your turn to draw Rosita." Ash said stifling a laugh. She was laughing a little at her and Johnny's antics, but what was making her laugh more was the fact that she had swapped the cards around a bit to get a little more fun out of this round.

Looking around nervously at the rest of their little group before reaching out shakily and drawing the top card. A gasp came from her and she dropped the card the second she read it. "Nonono! Can I pick a new card?!" she squeaked causing Gunter to roll over laughing; he hasn't done nearly as much play as he has laughing this whole game.

"No Rosita you have to use the card you drew, rules are rules." Bust cut in wanting to know what sort of horrible card she picked. Even with her being easily embarrassed at every other card played for her to not want it must have been very _interesting_.

"Oh-okay fine." she said shakily before taking a deep breath and picking the card back up. "Um... _Nothing makes me happier than__ " she blushed heavily with her cheeks and ears glowing red.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Buster said boredly hoping that it was going to be more exciting, but he figured maybe she is just worried what cards the others are going to put down.

However Gunter being next to her saw the card and what it really said, "It says horny!" he corrected before bursting into a fit of laughter causing the others to join him.

"I didn't want to say it in front of the children." she hissed as she lightly slapped her giggling partner. But now it was too late and the kids were laughing more than they were before and she in turn was blushing more. Between laughing and giggling slowly the cards all piled up in front of the Rosita for her to read through.

While she read over the cards she couldn't help but mumble them a little letting the others hear just barely. " _Baby barf, greasy chinese food,_ and _a bad yeast infection_." all made her and everyone else cringe slightly, even if it was their own card they still thought the ideas of those were gross to say the least.

"Hey Moon, you got any snacks here?" Ash asked trying to ignore the previously mention list.

"I'm not sure Ash. Mrs. Crawley, do we have-" he was cut off by the sound of snoring caught their attention. They looked over to see her snoring away in on the first seat of the theater. "Well I'll take a guess and say no." the director said drumming his fingers on his leg. "Johnny would you mind running to the corner store?" he asked the gorilla sitting across the circle from him.

Johnny looked up from listening to Rosita list her cards' "Oh sure Mr. Moon. After this round I-" he was cut of by the current player's squeal.

" _Pigs in a blanket?!_ " The female pig gasped causing Johnny and Gunter to laugh hysterically which then brought the others laughing along with them. "Johnny?" she glared at him which he put his hands up.

"Wasn't me Rosita." He tried to say innocently through his laughter.

"Eddie?" the mama turned to the sheep laughing just as hard as Johnny. But he wasn't able to say no, only shake his head hoping she would believe him.

Rosita sighed defeatedly looking between the two of them once more. "Okay fine this one wins." she said waiting for either Buster or Ash to reach out for the call card, but to her and the rest of the family's surprise instead it was Meena who reached out with her trunk to take the winning card.

"Meena!?" everyone exclaimed seeing her grinning with the card being added to her pile. But they were even more shocked to see her waving the set of cards showing she was at a full seven without anyone even noticing her climbing up the count before going out with a bang.

"What?" she laughed nervously and shyly as her ears folded over her cheeks. This time it wasn't that she was near panic like it used to mean for her, this time around it was just because she was embarrassed at all eyes being on her for winning "Come one Johnny, let's get the snacks from the store." the largest of the group said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him up and onto his feet and pulling him along with her off of the stage.

"Don't have too much fun together!" Ash shouted at the retreating figures causing the others still sitting to laugh along with her, even Rosita couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Both Johnny and Meena blushed, but Meena was a far brighter shade of red than her friend; and that was because a certain elephant had a huge crush on a certain gorilla. "Hey Meena?" his accented voice reached out to her making her feel even more flush that before.

"Yeah?" she asked timidly from behind her ears.

"You can let go of my hand now if you want." there was almost a sense of his own timidness to it.

With a confused look she glanced down and sure enough she was still holding tightly onto his hand as they were walking down the sidewalk to the store, embarrassed she took her hand away quickly and stuffed them both into her jacket pockets. There was a lot of attention on them thanks to their popularity, and they might have just become one of the hottest couples in the city.

It was quiet for a while but then Johnny spoke up as they were almost to the store, "I'm surprised you were really good at that game." his smile flickered just inside of her field of view making her turn her head to see more of it.

"I'm good at other things too." Meena said with as much confidence as she could. It was just her and him, she had to be confident now.

He turned towards her with a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips, "Oh really? Why don't you show me?" Johnny asked. The playful look on his face and the accent which Meena loved so much made all her confidence slip away leaving her stammering syllables before she finally gave up and hid her blushing cheeks behind her ears.

They picked out a couple of bags of chips as well as a case of soda to wash them down. On the way back they talked about little nothings just enjoying hearing their friend's voice; or in Meena's case, her crush. By the time they had gotten back to the theater Rostia had to leave so she can make sure dinner would be ready in time.

While the rest of the group continued to play a couple more rounds Ash and Meena had both gotten up to go use the restroom and stretch their legs after sitting for so long. "Well, did you do it?" Ash asked quietly as the walked through the back area.

"No." Meena responded regretfully. "I just couldn't stop shaking. He was looking right at me!" the larger singer said panicked and high pitched.

"And that's when you should have done it!" Ash hissed as she gave her friend a light slap on the leg as they stood there in the back area by the restrooms. "Did you at least tell him how you feel?" she was hopeful that maybe Meena had taken the first step. But instead she just shook her head.

* * *

Now it was later and pretty much everyone had gone home; everyone but Johnny, Ash, and Meena that is. Ash had come up with an idea that might work, but it all depended on whether or not Meena could go through with the plan. They had convinced Johnny to help them just clean up a little, but they really wanted it to be just the three of them.

"Well I have to get going so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ash said from where her and Meena were cleaning the chips she 'accidentally' spilt. Johnny was currently at the edge of the stage cleaning the chips and crumbs that didn't fall over the edge. She didn't wait for a response before walking up the aisle towards the exit.

"But you're the one who spilt-"

"Bye Ash!" Meena waved cutting Johnny off at the end of his sentence. Now it was just the two of them and she still had to build up the courage to do it. Johnny was right there standing on the stage next to her, their faces were level with each other. All she had to do was make the first move.

She could feel herself about the turn away and run after the little rock star unable to do it. But she heard everyone in her head telling her not to be afraid of anything.

' _Be confident. Don't you want this?_ ' her grandpa's voice came through in her mind.

' _Never let fear stop you from doing the things you love._ ' Buster's words had never meant so much to her than they did now.

' _You can do this._ ' Ash said to her just a couple minutes ago and it was what she was thinking to herself now too.

"Kissing." she said quietly to Johnny without turning to him.

The gorilla turned his head to her not sure why she suddenly said that. "Kissing?" his accent was laced with confusion.

Meena nodded her head shyly as she turned to look at the constant that she had fallen for. "You wanted me to show you what I'm good at. And I'm good at kissing." Fueled entirely by her spur of the moment confidence she acted on her feelings and desires. Johnny felt as Meena slipped her trunk over his shoulder and wrapping gentle around the base of his head.

After Meena pulled away and slipped her trunk back over her shorter crush she was blushing, but what surprised her was Johnny was blushing even harder. "You're not too bad either." she said before turning to leave and made her way out of the theater. Once she was outside she couldn't stop from squealing excitedly and bouncing on her feet.

As Johnny watched her leave he couldn't help but wonder if she always had that sway in her steps, or if maybe he had just never noticed; until now that is.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hhhm, for a game I've never played I think I did okay with most of that. And personally I just loved the ending. Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews and feel free to check out any of my other stories!

You can find more prompts and things by boldlyspeedydreamer on tumblr!

See you next time!~


End file.
